


Pie Was Love To Him

by Prongs_Smitch



Series: Destiel one-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Pie, Pre-season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas asks Dean what love actually is and Dean just can't find an answer without describing his perfect angel. Set a few months after Cas had fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Was Love To Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled while taking another bite of pie.

"What's love?"

Dean spat out his pie, coughing and spluttering.

"Um, I guess.. Well.. I- ur... Why do you ask Cas?"

"I'm trying to understand it, it's always being mentioned on that box thing."

"Cas, do you mean TV?"

"Right, TV. Well, I was watching a 'Doctor Who' episode and the girl Rose said she loved the Doctor, I've been looking down on Earth for years, but I just don't get love, we didn't have it in Heaven. I suppose I should try to understand it now that I'm.. Um.." Cas still found it hard to admit he was now human, he'd felt so empty when he lost his grace... That is, until he found Dean again. 'Is that what love is?' he thought.

"Human?"

"Well, yeah."

"Um, love is really freaking weird. One moment you can hate that son of a bitch but you still have to be around them. You love your family, but in a _totally_ different way than you love your wife or something.. Cas, I'm really not the best person to ask about this girly stuff - ask Sam when gets back or something, look it up, I don't know."

"So, you love Sam right, but only as a brother?"

Dean sighed heavily "Yeah..."

"And you loved Lisa?"

"Well, not exactly.. I- ur, I'm, um, not sure actually" Dean blushed.

"I'm still not sure I understand it Dean."

"Love is when that freaking dick makes a ton of mistakes but you still want them home every night, you want them to be there, all the time. Their bad moments make the good ones seem even better. Every morning when you wake up and see them its exactly like the first moment you met them, your blood pumps through your body so frickin' fast and your heart beat triples in speed. Its wanting that douche-bag to lie by your side every night, feeling their warmth. Being able to kiss his lips anytime you want because they're yours. You know that they are truly the most handsome Ange- um, I mean, person.. And... Um..." Dean suddenly became embarrassed and looked down at his pie. "At least, thats what I think its supposed to feel like." He said, trying to look natural while eating his pie.

Cas thought for a moment. He noticed that Dean was definitely talking about someone.. And that 'him' was definitely not Sam.

"...'him' Dean?"

"Well-I- ur-I-um.. Anyone really.."

"Dean?" Cas leaned in, inches away from Dean. Dean swallowed, he could feel the air moving as Cas spoke.

"Cas, seriously dude, personal space, we've talked about this, back off a bit would you?" Dean tried to say calmly, though it came out as more of a squeak.

Cas sat back down in his chair on the opposite side of the table.

"..why does that sound like me Dean?"

"um, well, I-.."

"Dean, are you trying to tell me you love me?"

Dean looked down for a moment. This was it, he was going to admit it. He took a deep breath, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he whispered. He opened his eyes and his gaze locked with Cas'.

"But not like Sam?"

"Definitely not, no" Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into.

Cas smirked, 'God dammit' Dean thought 'will he stop being so cute already and just end my pain and leave so I can drink?'

"Do you know what Dean?"

"What Cas?" Dean braced himself. Hearing this was not going to be pleasant.

"I love you too"

Dean's mouth dropped and he blinked. Cas smirked at him, one of the only times he'd ever managed to shock Dean into silence.

"...really?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely, I get it now Dean. When I lost my grace, my wings, when I fell from Heaven. I was so empty and.. I just didn't know what do and then I found you again. I felt whole again, for the first time."

Dean just sat in silence blinking at the table. He had to say something.. He inched his seat closer to Cas.

"Dean, please say something."

"I-I- I love you, freaking douche" Dean chuckled under his breath, it felt so good to have it off his chest, he could finally say it out loud. Cas could feel Dean's breath tickling his face.

Cas couldn't even speak. He'd run out of words, since when did that happen?

"Now this is something I do know about" said Dean

"...what do you mean De-" Cas was cut off my Dean pressing his lips to the ex-angel's. Cas' eyelids fluttered closed, he could get used to being human if this was one of the perks. Softly Dean pulled away.

"Oh" Cas all but stammered.

"Now, do you want some pie or not because this is the best pie you'll ever try."

Cas grinned, if Dean was offering him pie, he really did love him.

"Go on then.."

Dean cut him a slice. They then sat in front of the TV and watched old Doctor Who re-runs, curled up on the sofa. Eventually they fell asleep like that. They both sighed in their sleep, for once, completely happy.

Man, it was a good job Sam had gone out for the night. That was going to be fun to explain in the morning.


End file.
